Eggy
Original= '''Eggy '''is 3rd character in the original Gogo's series. He is arguably one the most popular Gogo's of all time, and there were many versions on Eggy made from 1996 to 2007. Appearance He looks like an animal egg with legs and sad eyes. He could be a living egg creature, or he could be an animal that is trying to hatch out of an egg. Description Who came first, the chicken or the Eggy? Eggy tries and tries, but just can't break out of his shell. Eggy in other series: *Eggy (GoGo's #3) *Eggy (Mini) *Mega Eggy (Mega Bones #4) *Monster Eggy (Monster #4A) *Mutant Eggy (Mutants/Ghost/Europe #78) *Super Eggy (New Gen #93, Ghost #125) *Evil Eggy (New Gen #74) *Baseball Eggy (Sports 2 #5) *Basketball Eggy (Sports 2 #9) *Boat Eggy(Sports 2 #33) *Golf Eggy (Sports 2 #39 *Karate Eggy (Sports 2 #40) *Camping Eggy (Sports 2 #44) *Hula Hoop Eggy (Sports 2 #45) *Gold Medal Eggy (Sports 2 #56) *Skiing Eggy (Sports 2 #57) *Fletch (Eggy in the Blue Jays series) *Egbot (Gogo's New #53) *Egbot (Wanted) (Gogo's New, North America) *Egor (Evolution #53) *Eggy (Grolls and Gorks) (UNOFFICIAL) *Eggy (Matutolas) (UNOFFICIAL) *Eggy (Soccer)Eggy Soccer *Eggy (Mouse) (UKNOWN) Alternate Names *Coco (France / Canada) *Ovotoy (Brazil) *Bebê Louco (Brazil) *Gogo Kinder *Eggie *C. B. Kücken Eggy Merchandise Ugplush1.jpg|Eggy Singing Plush Dubbleeggy.png|Eggy Buddy Zipper Eggchain1.JPG|Eggy Container Eggygame.jpg|Eggy Handheld Game EGGYBOX.jpg|Mutant Eggy Case Magnets w easel.png|Eggy Magnet 82c2 1.jpg|Eggy Keychain $ 57 (2).jpg|Crazy Bones Electronic Handheld Game sk8bord.JPG|Finger Skateboard *Eggy Buddy Zipper *Singing Eggy Plush *Eggy Keychain *Eggy Keychain Container *Crazy Bones Electronic Handheld Game *Eggy Handheld Game *Mutant Eggy Case *Eggy Magnet *Eggy Finger Skateboard Gallery Eggy.gif|Sticker Precious metal eggys.jpg|Two silver precious metal eggys (Eggy was never made in gold precious metal) 0 Metallic Eggy.jpg|Precious Metal Eggy Eggy.jpg|A thin eggy next to a regular eggy Eggybradyeggy.jpg|Bebê Louco (Brazil) Cool_ART-K22IMO.png|GoGo Kinder (Mexico) eggytradingcard.png|Trading Card Dffddedg.png|Eggy's appearance in the Crazy Bones Hunt game B9nes.png|3D Eggys (30) CocaCola (Geloucos) Eggy.jpg|Coca-Cola Eggy (27) Original Eggies.jpg|A collection of Eggy's (credit: Shaauub) 13.jpg|A collection of Eggys (credit: Mntwins025) osutmeofeggy.png|Eggy costume at a 1999 official Crazy Bones promotional event eggycola.png|Coca-Cola artwork EggyGermany.png|Eggy on a German Gogo's advertisement Masgotman2.png|Eggy dressed like a king hieloco eggy.png|Hielocos artwork 53347586_642847866145720_7648160757770616832_n.jpg|Eggy Hielocos bruh.jpg|Gooie Eggy Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.25.53 PM.png|Eggy worksheet |-| Mini= A tiny version of Eggy found only inside the Eggy Keychain. |-| Mega= 4th in the Mega Bones collection. Appearance A large version of Eggy. His leg shape is different and looks more like a frog's. Trivia *There was another Mega Eggy in the McDonald's Monster Bones series, that one was much larger. *Apparently there were only 2000 of these made in glow in the dark color. *Glowie Eggy and other Mega Eggys has an A on its back rather then a normal number. Gallery Raremega1.gif|Artwork Eggy Glowie.jpg|Glowie Glowie.jpg |-| Monster= 3rd in the McDonalds Monster Bones. Appearance A large version of Eggy, the largest he's ever been. Trivia *He can be found in the same Happy Meal bag as Punky (monster bones). *There was another Mega Eggy in the Mega Bones series, but this one is larger. Gallery MACD1234562.png|Artwork DSC07796.jpg|Figure Mcdonald1234567465655553655684.png|Shiny gold McDonalds Silver Eggy.jpg|Shiny silver Eggy(GoldGlitter).jpg|Glitter Eggy Sizes.jpg|Monster, regular and mini Eggy Category:Gogo's (Original) Category:Characters Category:Eggy Category:About Category:3 Category:Mascot Category:Mini Bones Category:5 Category:Mega Category:4 Category:Monster Bones